


El Amo no está aquí, nunca más

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Beds, Children, Coping, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Jack no se sentía tan en paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Amo no está aquí, nunca más

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto se asustó al despertar y no sentir a Jack a su lado. Ambos estaban agotados y necesitaban dormir, pero parecía que el Capitán ya había tenido suficiente descanso. El Doctor había dicho que estaban a salvo del Amo para siempre, que el psicópata Señor del Tiempo había desaparecido definitivamente y no volvería a cruzarse en su línea temporal. Pero tal vez Jack tardaría mucho en aceptarlo y superarlo. 

Ianto se levantó y buscó a su marido. No estaba en el aseo. Salió al pasillo y miró la habitación de los niños. Jack estaba tumbado en una de las camas, con la niña acurrucada junto a él y el niño sobre su pecho. Al ver a Ianto, le sonrió débilmente y le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. Ianto, con mucho sigilo, empujó la otra cama hasta juntar ambas. Se tumbó junto a Jack y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido.

—Estoy bien, Ianto. No te preocupes —susurró Jack.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Ianto también.

Jack asintió, estrechando la mano de Ianto y acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

—Si estoy con vosotros estoy bien. Por fin sé que todo va a ir bien.

Ianto se apretó cuanto pudo contra Jack y pasó un brazo sobre el niño. La chiquilla dormía al otro lado de Jack. Ianto solo quería rodearlos a los tres con sus brazos y protegerlos siempre.

—Vamos a necesitar una cama de tres metros.

Jack rió muy bajito. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz.


End file.
